Path of Destruction
by GinjaSnap
Summary: A little story idea I'm playing with wherein Victoria is the sire of all your usual Twilight females - Bella, Rosalie, Alice, etc. Only, they don't play nice, and tend to leave a trail of bodies in their wake. Jump in the '76 Camaro and ride along the path of destruction. **Dark Content** Rated M for blood and violence, sexual content and other bad behavior.
1. Chapter 1

_*** Chapter 1 ***_

The sound of a palm hitting the side of someone's face rang out clear and true in the night air as a pair of red eyes watched the house from her perch in the tree across the street.

"You're worthless, you know that? Just sit around this house, reading your books, never doing anything to help pay for the roof over your head or the food you eat," a male voice, slick as oil, accused.

"I'm 17! I'm still in school, I don't have a car, what do you expect?" the young female countered.

 _Smack!_

"Are you trying to back talk me? This is my house, and I've had just about enough of you," the looming shadow of an overweight male stretched across the interior wall of the house, "You know what? I am done. Pack your shit and get out."

"Phil, you can't be serious. Where am I supposed to go? Mom won't stand for this." 

"I'll deal with her when she comes home, but this is my house, and I say you're out. You got 5 minutes and the clock's already started."

Patiently waiting outside, the woman could hear the shuffling of items in a back bedroom, the sound of a zipper background noise to the hard pounding thud of an angry girl's heart.

That sound was music to her ears, the rhythmic beat of the drums of a coming war. She smiled in the darkness of night, razor sharp teeth sparkling in the shadows.

Having settled into the busted down, brown recliner to watch that night's game, Phil didn't move when the young girl entered the room with an overstuffed pack slung on her shoulder, grocery bag of books by her side and her small purse strapped across her body. She snarled in his direction, but he merely smiled and waived farewell, taking a pull of his beer.

"Fuck you, you fat bastard."

"Have fun out there, princess."

Foreign eyes focused in on the girl dressed in a granite gray hoodie that was pulled up over her head, long brown hair traveling down the front of the material, faded jeans with a few rips and tears, and ending in a pair of well worn red Chucks. The young woman got to the end of the front walk and looked up one side of the street and down the other, seemingly unsure as to which direction she was supposed to be heading. Sighing heavily, she turned left and headed out into the night.

 _Cue my entrance._

Dropping down from the tree silently, she crossed the street and started to follow her intended prey. Catching the outline of a shadow following behind her, said prey turned immediately to face her tracker head on.

Taking in fiery auburn hair hung in long ringlets around a porcelain face that was both beautiful and sharp, the woman in front of her was dressed in loose layered tank tops that displayed pale arms, tight jeans and black thigh high boots. She looked like one of those models that really didn't need the make up, well except for those freaky weird red contacts that she insisted on wearing.

 _But whatever man, you rock whatever style makes you happy. Currently homeless girl has zero room for judgment._

"Going somewhere?" the question came from a sultry voice that wrapped around her like a warm breeze.

"Uh, not really."

Moving so quickly that she wouldn't be able to stop the movement, the stranger pushed the hood away from her face, taking in the fresh bruises that were settling into her skin.

"Trouble at home?"

Flinching from the movement, she tightened the hold on her belongings, "Something like that."

"Mmm-hmm," red-eye girl mused, "Need a place to stay?"

"You don't even know me." 

With a smile that revealed perfectly straight white teeth between rose-colored lips, she reasoned, "That's true, but I think I'll be safe from any attacks. Victoria." 

She held out a hand and the girl took hold of cool, smooth skin, looking down where their fingers touched, "Bella."

"So, now that we have the introductions out of the way, how about that offer? It's getting late, and you're too young to be out here all alone. Let me give you a place to stay for the night."

"Are you planning on kidnapping me? Selling me as a sex slave? Just so you know, I'm not a virgin. You won't be getting any extra money for that."

Laughter filled the space between them, "You _are_ amusing, Bella. No, I have no plans to sell you to the highest bidder."

Knowing she had no other housing options this late at night and not wanting to crash at a friend's place, Bella took the gamble and agreed, "Sure."

"Delightful," she excitedly replied and Bella shook her head in response to the woman's word, thinking Victoria may be a little on the crazy side with those freaky eyes and need to make friends with complete strangers, "My car's over here."

Following her over to a vintage Black '76 Camaro, Bella threw her things in the back seat and climbed in, barely getting her seatbelt buckled before Victoria sped off into the night. Taking them to a ritzy hotel downtown, Victoria threw on sunglasses before entering the lobby, waving at the desk crew before stepping into the elevator. They didn't give a second glance to the teenager in frumpy clothing that was following her.

Making their way to the top floor, Victoria stepped out into the spacious suite, throwing her keys into a crystal bowl on the table by the elevator doors.

"Hungry Bella?"

"Um, a little, I suppose."

"Room service menu is by the phone, order what you'd like. Make yourself comfortable."

Bella stared as the redhead made her way into the bedroom and closed the door behind her, giving her guest some time to settle in.

Bella stood frozen by the mini bar a few more minutes before letting her stuff slide into a pile and went to the phone to order some food.

Victoria could hear the steady heart beat of the girl ordering a steak, medium rare in the other room, pleased that Bella wasn't one to panic or scurry in fright. She hoped she was making the right choice in a traveling companion. Lately the nomadic road she traveled was getting rather dull and boring, and she felt the need to add a little excitement to her journey. She had wandered the streets of the run down, low income neighborhood, looking for just the right girl to rescue for a few nights before stumbling on Bella's house.

Changing into a navy blue tank and shorts, piling her hair up in messy bun, Victoria returned to the living room and crossed over to where Bella was sitting on the couch.

"Have any problems?"

Bella took in ample cleavage that was on display, as well as a pair of long, creamy legs that were encased in barely there shorts. The woman was stunning, and Bella inhaled, taking in a scent that made her want to lean in towards Victoria.

"Yeah, they said they'd send it right up."

"Excellent. So, Bella, let's chat about these little bruises you've got on your cheek there."

"It's nothing."

Victoria's gaze narrowed, as she breathed in through her nose, "No, it really isn't and you have other bruises you're healing from."

Shifting uncomfortably, Bella questioned, "How did you know that?"

"I can smell the old blood beneath your skin."

"You can smell it?"

Taking in the girl's honest questioning brown eyes, Victoria tilted her head for a moment, waiting for a more dramatic reaction.

"You're not running for the door. Fabulous," Victoria grinned again, "I'll let you in on a little secret, Bella, darling, I'm not exactly human."

Taking in the red eyes and the way they dilated naturally, not appearing to be any sort of contact lens, the perfect skin and body, white teeth, lustrous hair, Bella could reason that Victoria appeared a little too beautiful, unreal.

"So, what are you?"

"Vampire"

"As in blood sucking, human devouring, creature of the night?" 

"Something like that."

Bella sighed and dropped her head back on the couch, "Well that fucking explains things. You don't want a sex slave prospect, you want dinner. Decided to be nice and give me a final meal? Kind of you."

Victoria giggled as Bella rambled on, finally having a reason to laugh and enjoy a few of her immortal moments after so many months of days that never ended, "No, Bella, I don't plan on draining you dry. I want to _change_ you. I need a travel companion, and I think you just might be the girl I'm looking for."

"Me? Why me?"

"Well, you don't have much in the life you're currently living. I overheard your little argument with Phil and I know you're currently homeless. Not to mention, I thought you might be a little tired of being someone's punching bag."

Bella gritted her teeth, "I fucking hate that asshole. Pushes my mom around, pushes me around, always picking on the weaker person, makes him feel like a big man, but he's just a fat fuck with a tiny dick. I know, I've seen that shit when I walked in the bathroom at the wrong time, scarred me for life."

"Exactly, so, I want someone to share eternity with, you get a way out. If you don't like it, we can split ways, but think of it as a gift." 

Bella eyed her couchmate skeptically, "You don't want anything in return?"

"Oh, I'm sure having you around will be worth it. You'll be quite stunning once you're changed, so young and pretty," Victoria fingered a long piece of Bella's hair.

Debating the issue for a moment, thinking of her mother who would never leave the man that paid her bills, school that was boring most days, and friends that were nice, but not exactly people she couldn't live without, she came to quick decision.

"Sure, I'll do it."

Hopping in her seat, Victoria enthused, "Excellent, we'll get started after dinner. Feel free to take a shower, put on something comfortable. I'm afraid the transition won't be much fun."

"I'm ready right now."

Victoria leaned forward, her breath brushing the side of Bella's face, her fingertip tracing a line down skin lightly freckled and Bella leaned towards her in response, "So eager, young Bella, but this is it, dear, your final moments of humanity. Are you so quick to throw that away?"

Licking her lips, Bella leaned towards Victoria's touch, "Yes." 

"Mmmm….as you wish…" brushing her lips against Bella's for the lightest of kisses, Victoria continued the path down to her ear, sucking on the lobe gently, causing Bella to gasp and her heart beat to race. Victoria grinned wickedly at the response while her mind came up with a long list of possible fun they could get into once changed before sinking her teeth into Bella's neck and starting to pull the blood from her veins. Allowing herself only a few sips, Victoria stopped and began pushing venom into Bella's system, forcing herself into the girl's body. Feeling the natural panic settle in as pain started to burn fierce and fast, Victoria released and looked into Bella's eyes.

"Ssshh, ssshhh, ssshhh, sweet girl," she cooed as tears started to form in Bella's eyes, "Try and be very quiet. It's gonna hurt, but you'll feel so much better when you wake up."

Pain shot through Bella's body and she blacked out from the force of it. Victoria picked the girl up and placed her on the bed in the other room, hearing the ding of the elevator signaling room service had arrived.

"Lucky me," she said to the girl who's heart was racing as her body had started to change, "that little taste of blood has left me hungry, but thankfully, food has arrived. I'll just grab a little something for the road before we head out."

An hour later, the night manager stood in the middle of the penthouse, shocked to find it empty, the room service cart left just inside the door with the food untouched.

Heading away from the downtown streets of Louisville, Victoria adjusted her rearview mirror as she crossed the Ohio River, checking to see if there were any cars behind her as she pulled off on the other side of the bridge. Putting the car in park, she popped the trunk and removed the corpse, taking her time to tie the cinder blocks to his torso before wrapping the entire thing in a black tarp. Using vampiric speed, she rushed to the center of the bridge and tossed the body over the side, returning to sit on the hood of her car and watched as the form dropped below the surface of the rushing water. Pulling out a cigarette, she lit it quickly and inhaled the bitter smoke into her lungs, releasing it in a steady stream. Hearing whimpers that were getting louder coming from the inside of the vehicle, she threw the rest of the tobacco stick on the ground and crushed it before heading out on a deserted country road, ready to wait out the next few days of screaming far away from human ears.

 **A/N: So, not too much action yet and just barely breaking 2,000 words, but give me some feedback people. Do we continue on? What trouble can our girls get into?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Rated M for violence. Following Mrs. A's sage advice, this chapter was assisted by a glass (or two) of wine, but I waited till the light of day and a cup of coffee to edit and post. : )**

 _*** Chapter 2 ***_

The warm summer air drifted through the trees that lined the two lane back road in rural Paris, Kentucky. Several days out from biting Bella, Victoria popped the hood on her '76 Camaro as she listened to the girl's heart shame a Derby horse as it raced towards its final beats. She could hear a diesel engine pick-up truck headed their way and hoped that Southern Hospitality would hold true in this part of the country.

Not bothering to look up as she heard two people exit the vehicle, Victoria pretended to look around at the engine while fanning herself.

"Having trouble there, m'am?"

"It just died on me, I don't know what happened," she feigned stupidity while looking the two men over through the dark lenses of her sunglasses.

Both men were in their early twenties, same sandy brown hair, broad build and similar features...must be brothers or possibly cousins. Moving out of their way so they could take over "fixing" the car that she had drained of fuel, Victoria kept one eye on the boys and the other on the body in the backseat.

They were bent over the engine, taking the time to check the oil level and various cables before one asked politely, "you mind trying to start her?"

Victoria smiled and slid in behind the wheel, turning the key in the ignition once, twice.

"You mind me asking what's the gas gauge reading?"

Faking an embarrassed laugh, Victoria admitted, "Oh my, silly me, you're right! I'm all out of gas!"

"I've got some in my truck bed, just hold on a minute. We'll get you back on the road in no time."

 _So polite and helpful….shame they won't make it to see the sun go down...no good deed goes unpunished I suppose…_

While one of the two made his way back to his vehicle, Victoria advanced on the other without a sound, shushing him with a finger to his lips when he looked at her and then lifting the rock hidden in her hand to smack him near his temple, catching the body as he was knocked out and letting it slide slowly to the ground.

Turning back to the other, she watched as he poured fuel into her tank from a metal red gas can. Sneaking up behind him, she applied pressure to his throat, holding onto his struggling form with ease till she felt him pass out from lack of oxygen.

Tying both men to a nearby tree, she returned to the vehicle to close the hood and open the passenger door, pushing the seat forward and gazing at the girl in the back. All of Bella's bruises had healed in the transition and her body had refined every cell to perfection as the venom spread throughout, locking the girl in the throes of her youth, a curvy brunette beauty. Gently sliding the girl out of her resting place, Victoria laid her on the hood of the vehicle.

Urging her transformation to finish dragging on, "Come on, Bella, babe. I can hear that heart struggling. Give up the fight, girl, dinner's waiting for you."

Ruby red eyes snapped open as Bella inhaled an unnecessary breath.

"That's it, focus on my voice. Remember me? Victoria? Feeling better, sweetheart? "

Jolting into an upright position, eyes whipping from left to right, her senses fought to take in everything - sights, sounds, smells, touch. Victoria placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, receiving a low threatening growl in response.

"You thirsty?" Bella's eyes narrowed in on Victoria's face. She had been beautiful before, but now, she was gorgeous as each individual strand of her hair glowed a varied shade of red, orange, or blonde in the sunlight. Long auburn eyelashes framed crimson irises that stared back patiently.

"That's right, try and focus." Bella watched satin lips form each syllable intently, "Hear those heartbeats? It's not yours anymore, no, that sound means food now. I've made it easy this time; they're tied to that tree right over there."

Bella shot off like a rocket in the right direction, latching on to the slightly larger one's neck, her razor sharp teeth slicing through the thick muscle till it reached the jugular and severed the vessel. Victoria could hear the sound of animalistic growls and then bones snapping as the man's breath became labored.

"Bella...Bella! Darling, you're cracking his ribs. You're gonna puncture a lung and kill him," Victoria stayed next to the car, watching the newborn vamp devour her pray, oblivious to the world around her and the damage she was inflicting on the body in her grasp, "Yep, there he goes. You killed him," she sighed, "Now you're going to have to pull harder to get the blood out of him."

She idly passed the next few minutes checking out her nails, slightly irritated by the chipped nail polish that resulted from faking a broken down car. Bella released her first victim and started to jump towards the second, but Victoria stopped her progress by grabbing her and throwing her away from the tree. Bella came charging back with a feral growl, but Victoria held her ground.

"Stop right there," she commanded.

Bella, hearing the voice of her sire, felt compelled to obey and whimpered a little as she looked at the other man who was still alive, her throat still burning. Dressed in a t-shirt that was now slightly blood spattered, the same torn up dingy jeans and faded red tennis shoes, Victoria had taken the time to braid her hair in a loose French braid at some point over the past few days, exposing a slender pale neck that bore one silvery bite marking her transition. Long gone were the coffee-colored eyes Bella once possessed, replaced by red eyes that seemed to glow like a burning ember. Blood was drying on the girls chin, and had tinted her teeth pink, leaving a stain on her lips like some organic lip dye. Victoria could see little crescents of flesh under the girl's nails where she had gripped her prey a little too roughly, digging into his skin and tearing it apart.

"You're a hot mess, you know that?"

"I'm still thirsty," Bella pleaded with her sire, looking past Victoria towards the source of nourishment, though she was momentarily distracted by the clear, musical pitch of her voice and looked around as if she couldn't figure out where it came from.

"I know, darling, I know. It's all a little much, but you're doing great. Bella...Bella! Eyes over here!" Victoria snapped her fingers, "Listen to me carefully! You killed the last one before you were finished with him. That's fine, but it means you have to work harder to drain him, because his heart isn't pumping any blood. Try and be a little gentler with the next one, okay? And let's work on not wearing half the meal on our clothes."

Bella looked down and notice the red spatter on her shirt. She inhaled the scent of drying blood and went to examine it, tearing her shirt in the process, exposing bare breasts to the warm air. Victoria crossed over to her and took Bella's hands in her own, dropping them to each side of her body.

"Not quite used to your strength yet," she pulled the material off the woman's shoulders, taking her hands and smoothing them across shoulder bones down to firm breasts that she cupped in her hands, allowing her thumbs to circle pebbled nipples. Immediately submitting to this new heightened sensation, Bella pushed herself further into Victoria's hands earning a light trill of laughter from the elder vampire, "I knew you'd be glorious once you were changed, but I'm delighted that you're still so eager..."

Behind them, a man's groaning interrupted the exchange. Bella's head whipped in the direction of the sound, hearing his heart start to beat faster as he came to and panic set in, then back to Victoria. Her brain was confused as to what she wanted more, Victoria's touch or another person to feed off.

Sensing her charge's confusion, Victoria waved her towards the body, "Go ahead, take him. I'm not going anywhere."

Bella crossed over to the remaining male with inhuman speed, taking in his scent while he took in predatory crimson eyes belonging to a half-naked woman before looking down at his bound arms. Seeing Victoria leaning against the car in the background, she slid off her sunglasses and winked at him with an inhuman smirk. Struggling against the roped binding him, he questioned, "What the hell are you?"

Bella tried really hard to concentrate on sucking gently from his neck at first, making sure that none of the delicious salty goodness dribbled out the side, but her dinner started to scream and tried to pull away which ended in her tearing a large chunk out of his flesh. Frustrated that he messed up her careful movement, she got angry and snapped his neck before latching onto the other side to finish the job she originally began, taking note that Victoria was right, it did take a little more effort to get the same blood flow going when she had to do the work. Behind her, the redhead snorted in amusement at Bella's grumpiness over an uncooperative meal.

Draining the second body dry, Bella turned towards Victoria and awaited the next step. Joining her side, Victoria looked at the broken humans tied to the tree's trunk, flesh pale from the loss of blood, both sporting injuries that made them appear as if some sort of animal had mauled them, before moving to gather one up in her arms effortlessly, "Grab the other one and toss him into the truck."

Bella followed behind and deposited the man onto the truck's bench seat. Now that both males were dead, they weren't very appetizing to look at or smell and she wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Now go stand over there next to the car and wait for me. I'll be just a minute," Victoria commanded.

Jumping in the truck's driver seat, Victoria started the vehicle and started to drive away before slamming the gas, swerving on the road and driving the truck into a tree. Bella started to move towards the crash but heard Victoria repeat clearly for her to stay put. Using her newly refined eyesight to watch Victoria exit the vehicle, the woman pulled a matchbook out of her jeans and dropped a lit match onto the ground by the back tire of the wrecked vehicle. Spilled gasoline caught fire and started to creep towards the cab. Rushing back over to the Camaro, Victoria grabbed the gas can and sprinted back to the truck, jumping onto the hood and spilling gas across the heating metal. Leaping away from the burning pickup, she joined Bella's side. The two watched the flames start to grow.

"Always clean your plate when you finish the meal," she instructed with a sly grin, "Don't need anyone trying to figure out what happened to them."

Victoria rounded the driver's side of her car and opened the trunk to remove a leather carry-on bag. Digging through the contents, she removed a sapphire blue cotton shirt that had an angled hemline. Taking out some leather sandals that didn't have any buckles or laces to tie, she returned to Bella and told the girl cheekily, "Arms up!"

"Fuck you, I can dress myself, I'm not a child," Bella snarked.

"Ooohhh, kitty's got claws! Darling, you shredded your last shirt just trying to smell it, let's not even talk about the concentration it would take to put this shirt on. Just cooperate, please, we need to get going before the local volunteer fire department arrives."

Sighing and with a roll of her eyes, Bella lifted her arms and delighted in the feeling of cool softness sliding down her torso. Bending down to remove her shoes, Victoria found herself amused by Bella's fingers playing in the red curls that were captured in a loose ponytail. The girl twisted and twirled the strands, letting them slide between her fingers before picking up a new piece and starting again.

"Bella?"

"Hhhmmm?"

"Are you finished playing with my hair?"

"It's so pretty..." she pulled her hands away with effort and Victoria returned to a standing position, placing a hand on Bella's cheek and leaning in.

"You're not so bad yourself."

Closing the gap, Victoria captured the girl's lips in a kiss, sliding her tongue out to taste the remnants of blood that colored an eager mouth that opened and invited intrusion, letting their tongues meet and dance intimately against one another. Grabbing the woman by the waste, Bella forcefully pulled her closer, taking advantage of not needing air to lose herself in one kiss that melted into another. Victoria finally broke the connection.

"Listen..."

Bella's ears detected a far off vehicle.

"We need to go."

Knowing she could trust her sire's directions, Bella slid into the car and ignored the seatbelt, taking the sunglasses that were offered to her and slowly sliding them on, while letting the air play with her loosely restrained hair as they sped away from her first victims.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Twilight and the women that first made an appearance on the pages of that story are all the property of Stephenie Meyer and I make zero profit from this bit of writing. Reminder that this story is rated M for sexual content, violence and brutality.  
**

 _*** Chapter 3 – Louisville ***_

Once Bella got a few countryside kills under her belt, Victoria felt the twitch to venture back into the big city. While the young girl was infatuated with all her newfound abilities – speed, strength, exceptional senses, Victoria had long outgrown the days where breaking trees in half and racing against a thoroughbred or bobcat was considered entertaining.

Vic tried being patient with the girl, but honestly, you can see dust specks, is that really so intriguing that you count or play with them for hours on end?

No, definitely not.

The day had come to leave the hills and hollers behind.

So, she took the newborn's reintroduction into society step by step, choosing first to load up into the Camaro and ride through the streets of the city with the windows rolled up while the sky was still dark with the early hours of morning. Hardly anyone was out walking the street, but the scent of humans could still be detected, a tracking trail that Bella could follow if she chose. A few nights later, the windows came down so Bella could adapt to the sensory assault of a world alive with colors, scents and sounds. Knowing the girl still had an accelerated appetite, they'd venture down to the bridge at some point where the homeless slept in cardboard shacks and strung out druggies chose to shoot up and soar into the next high.

Pretty girls stumbling through the trash and discarded needles might usually attract unwanted attention, but then again, these weren't your typical damsels in distress. And, that little drunken sway on Bella's low-rise denim clad hips was really just a way to snag whatever two-legged animal wanted to jump into her trap. The girl thoroughly enjoyed acting the part, getting a certain sense of satisfaction for pulling another unsuspecting victim into her clutches. Victoria found what she needed and made quick work of it, but she allowed Bella to have her fun.

"Hey there, miss, you need some help?" a couple of frat boys who'd wandered away from the U of L campus to score a hit followed behind Bella, unaware of the predatory grin that just spread across her face.

"No, I'm fine, I just dropped my keys somewhere," she called back over her shoulder, letting her ankle bend slightly so her gait stuttered and one arm swung out in an attempt to "try" and find something to hold onto.

The shorter of the two nudged his friend with an elbow, tilting his head to the side in Bella's direction before making a lewd gesture with his hips. His friend snorted and looked at the petite girl who was bent forward looking at a patch of weeds, still "searching for her lost keys." It probably wouldn't take much to talk that fine piece of ass into playing with them, they might even share a little bit of what was in their pocket with her, help everyone relax and try a little threesome action.

Victoria watched from the dark corner where she was sitting on top of a beat up trash dumpster, rolling her eyes and resisting the urge to snap the necks on these two little pricks herself.

"Hey," one of them grabbed Bella's hand as she tried to stand back up, swaying slightly, "You're a little cold there, maybe you should come sit in our car, warm up, while my friend looks for your keys."

Bella squeezed her eyes shut, inhaling the cocktail of blood, adrenaline and lust that was spiking through their veins. She resisted licking her lips, but held the palm of her free hand up to her forehead, "Ugh, I don't feel so good."

"I can see that, let us help you feel better," the taller of the two, easily identified by the abundance of Axe he bathed in prior to going out, tried to sound caring.

Bella turned and leaned against the one holding her hand, rubbing her face across his shirt as she fisted the material in her hand, hearing the material start to tear and releasing her hold slightly. The boy looked over her head and winked at his friend, thinking this was going to be easy, or at least the girl would be. His friend returned the smile and turned to pretend to take over the search.

Making their way over to some foreign-made sedan, Bella leaned against the vehicle, leaning her head against the hood, eyes trained downward as she heard the guy start the engine and get out to open the back door of the vehicle like a gentleman, letting Bella crawl onto the seat. Sliding in after her, he placed an arm around her and pulled her close, "Here, come get warm."

Bella snuggled in, snickering in her head over the absurdity of these two thinking they had the upper hand. She let one of her hands slide down the front of her v-neck t-shirt, making sure to pull the material slightly so her new "hero" could see she wasn't wearing a bra. She heard him suck in his breath as one hand came creeping around her shoulder, sliding sown the front.

Moving quicker than his mind could register, she hopped into his lap, taking her tongue and running up the side of his neck, feeling the bulge of his erection as she ground against him, intoxicated by the way his heart raced in response, blood pulsing fresh and hot beneath thin skin.

"Yeah, baby, I just knew you were gonna be a hot little thing," he stated, pulling down on her hair slightly, while his groin pushed up against her body.

Giggling, she bit down on his neck, breaking through the skin, iron and copper barely registering on her tongue.

"Ow! Damn, did you just bite me? Sorry, sweetheart, but I don't play like that."

Bella sat up, eyes wide, like she was surprised, "Oh? How exactly would you like to play it, pretty boy?"

"What the fuck are you on? You're eyes are all red. Did you take that shit that turns you into a cannibal? Maybe we need to call it a night…" adrenaline surged as fear started to register and the hunter became the prey.

"Aw, that's too bad, but I'm not finished yet," she bit down harder this time, lancing him with pain as her teeth made purchase in the muscles of his neck and he screamed, hand flailing for the door handle, trying to push her off.

His friend had been biding his time outside the vehicle and laughed as the car bounced, thinking he wasn't up for sloppy seconds, but he could put that mouth of hers to use. He'd give them a couple more minutes and lit up a joint, taking a few pulls, letting the weed relax his body as the bumps and groans of the car moving started to slow down. 3-minute man, huh? He'd have to give his friend shit for that, but maybe the girl was just that good.

Walking up to the vehicle, he opened the back door, saying, "Hey, can I join the…"

The words fell off his lips as he took in his friend's pale face and the bloody teeth imprint on his neck.

Bella smiled up at him sweetly, red still shining on white enamel, answering the question, "Oh, we wouldn't leave you out, stud."

Backing up, dropping the still lit joint on the ground, he turned to run, but Bella grabbed him and pinned him against the car, her grip stronger than any strength the boy possessed on a good day as she drew his head down and latched onto his lips, letting him taste the blood of his friend in a deadly kiss, unable to break free as she pinched his nose letting the oxygen run low until he finally passed out and she took the blood that was now casually flowing through his system like she was enjoying a glass of sweet tea on a hot July afternoon.

Drain'em and drop'em into the water, one by one.

The schools of fish in the Ohio River were certainly enjoying a buffet of flesh, no need to swim too far to get a bite to eat, courtesy of the crimson-eyed lass standing on the bridge above.

Having fed for the night, Bella and Victoria perched atop the Big Four Bridge, the breeze drifting through the Ohio Valley picking up strands of Victoria's auburn hair and twirling it into a frenzied dance. Bella lay back on the wide steel beam, watching the minute movement of the stars as they traveled across the night sky. Both girls had a lit cigarette resting in their pale fingers, sated by their latest kills and enjoying the slight tickle and tang of the burning tobacco, releasing long streams of smoke into the air.

"Those last two were absolute pricks," Victoria stated flatly.

"I could tell as much from the state of their pants. They weren't quite able to keep it up there in the end," Bella smirked at how surprised they had been by the change of plans from a drunken lay to the end of life as they knew it, "Assholes."

"I think it's time we move out of here," Victoria changed the subject, her words interrupting the sound of the rushing river below, her voice determined.

Bella puffed a few lazy smoke rings into the air before answering, "Yeah?"

Adopting a fake southern accent, Victoria spread her arms wide, stating with a grin, "There's a big wide world out there, darlin', and I'm thinkin' it's a mighty fine time for us to hitch up the wagons and roll out."

Bursting into snorts of laughter at the dramatics and horrible accent, Bella rolled onto her side, taking care not to fall off the edge and gazed down the length her legs where Victoria was smirking at her from underneath the brim of the straw cowboy hat she'd filched off her dinner. The brim of the hat sat slightly at an angle, covering up one eye and the tilt of her half smile ran parallel to the line. Sitting up and making a grab for the hat, still giggling and forcing Victoria to lean back in a wide arc in order to miss Bella's arm, the redhead countered the attack by knocking the laughing girl off the top of the bridge and down towards the water below. Tipping forward to watch her descent, Victoria took one last drag of her cigarette, as Bella screamed as if she were in danger. Shaking her head, she thought, _Silly newborn, it's not like you can die from the fall or drown._

Sputtering as she resurfaced, pushing the hair back from her face, Bella spat, "You bitch, you know how long it's going to take for these clothes to dry?"

Tossing the cigarette butt away from her body, Victoria stood up and dived off the side, gracefully cutting through the surface of the flowing river. Swimming to where Bella was treading water, she couldn't help but laugh at the girl's grumpy frown as she splashed water in Victoria's direction.

Closing in on her, wicked gleam in her eye, Victoria questioned, "You know how you can avoid walking around in wet clothes?"

Not catching Vic's thread of thought, Bella asked innocently, "What?"

Sliding through the water like a shark lining up for an attack, blood red eyes locked onto lips that were slightly parted, beads of water on that plump lower lip, trembling with each unnecessary breath, Victoria grabbed onto the girl who looked more mermaid than vampire at the moment and whispered, "Get rid of the wet clothes."

Maybe one day, a hundred years from now, Bella would tire of the multitude of new sensations she was able to enjoy in her new body, but right now, feeling Victoria's tongue slide against her own and the cool water that slid with the current across the skin exposed when her shirt had been shredded, every touch caused a spark to ignite until she thought she would burn instead of drown in the river.

Wanting more, she bit and tugged at Victoria's lip, releasing a moan that begged for more attention. Pulling away from her slightly while wrapping her arm around the girl, Victoria took her other hand and pushed Bella's body backwards, watching as her long brown hair fanned outwards in the water and her breasts broke the surface of the water, nipples slick and pebbled in the night air. Letting her hand drift over to pinch and tease at the right one, she let her tongue lavish the same amount of attention to Bella's left breast.

Bella felt her eyes roll backwards, awash in the sensations caused by Victoria's attention. Her jeans quickly followed the shirt and graceful fingers teased her folds, thumb nail scraping her clit causing her to sigh with pleasure and welcome the fingers that dipped inside her wetness, abandoning all movement of her own to allow the other girl freedom to pull one orgasm after another from her body. She whimpered and moaned, felt more than one four-letter word fall from her lips when she tumbled over the edge. Pulling upright, her body still feeling the aftermath, Bella pulled Vic's face towards hers for another kiss.

Pushing her over to one of the columns holding the bridge, she tore off the red head's jeans before lifting her onto the ledge of the cement, lining her wet center up with her mouth before forcing her thighs further apart, placing a gentle kiss before assaulting the girl with her tongue until Victoria had her fingers digging into the concrete, crumbling it into dust as Bella made sure to give back every orgasm that she'd received.

Dropping back into the water, the girls floated in the river a bit, taking in the quiet hum of electricity that vibrated in the air around Louisville.

"You okay with leaving?" Victoria asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Bella asked, wondering where that question came from.

"Well, this was home for you, so I didn't know if you'd miss it," Victoria explained, not willing to change her plans, but still having some concern over Bella leaving Kentucky behind.

Voice empty and distant, Bella answered, "There hasn't been anything to keep me here for a long time."

Understanding more than Bella realized, Victoria nodded her head, "Yeah, I get that, which reminds me, we have a stop to make on our way out of town."

"Whatever you say," Bella spun away and made her way back to the shore.

 **A/N: Figured I might as well start these two off in my own backyard. The Big Four Bridge is a real place in Louisville, I put the picture of same on this story's page. It's actually a very lovely place to visit; the bridge used to be a train bridge and was turned into a pedestrian bridge allowing you to walk from Kentucky to Indiana, crossing the Ohio River on foot or by bicycle (which you can rent). There's a park, some restaurants and a boat dock around the area. And there weren't any vampires that I was aware of last month when I visited.**


End file.
